Bon Anniversaire Mon Amour
by Mana2702
Summary: Mycroft organise tout pour l'anniversaire de Gregory. Comme cadeau il va réaliser le plus grand rêve du policier mais il a peur que son idée ne fasse un flop finalement...


_Ce OS était pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Perrine, je le publie maintenant car je trouve qu'il était quand-même sympa. Du coup je le partage avec vous, un Mystrade tout en tendresse et douceur :)_

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Gregory et Mycroft ne savait pas du tout si son cadeau allait plaire à son homme. Les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé du fait de fonder une famille mais ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air jusque là. Mycroft avait tout organisé, et ce soir son cadeau serait de taille: il arriverait avec un bébé, leur bébé. Gregory avait avoué un soir qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, alors l'aîné Holmes avait géré toutes les formalités d'adoption en cachette. Par chance il avait pu faire accélérer le processus grâce à son poste au gouvernement, le pouvoir avait vraiment ses avantages. Il allait donc préparer la soirée parfaite: bain moussant pour que Gregory puisse se relaxer après une longue journée au boulot, dîner aux chandelles et ensuite le bébé. Avec de la chance le nourrisson dormirait jusqu'au moment de faire sa grande entrée.

Mycroft alla chercher le bébé au centre d'adoption, il avait prit sa journée. Il rentra et fut satisfait de voir que les meubles qu'il avait commandé pour la chambre du bébé étaient déjà livrés et installés. Il coucha donc le bambin qui s'était endormi en voiture et termina de régler les derniers détails de la chambre du petit. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout pour préparer le dîner de ce soir. Il inspecta aussi la maison pour être sûr qu'aucun accessoire pour bébé ne traîne et ne gâche la surprise. Il avait installé la chambre du bébé au premier étage près de leur chambre, là où se trouvait normalement une chambre d'amis. Il regarda l'heure, il avait encore un peu de temps.

* * *

Gregory de son côté était sur une affaire difficile qui demandait l'aide de Sherlock. Comme toujours le brun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais Gregory était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui puisque c'était son anniversaire. Il écoutait donc les déductions de Sherlock et prenait des notes pour son futur rapport. John et Sherlock faisaient un travail remarquable, ils réussissaient toujours à résoudre une enquête qui paraissait impossible. Gregory se mit à rêver, se demandant ce que Mycroft avait prévu pour son anniversaire, un dîner au restaurant? Un séjour en amoureux dans un pays exotique? Il sourit car il savait déjà une option impossible: la demande en mariage, puisque le roux l'avait déjà faite pour leur anniversaire de rencontre deux mois plus tôt. Cet anniversaire célébrait leur 3ème anniversaire de relation. L'inspecteur poussa un soupir rêveur, malgré le temps ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, comme des adolescents. Sherlock poussa un soupir d'agacement ce qui tira Gregory de sa rêverie. John leva les yeux au ciel et répéta gentiment à Gregory ce que Sherlock venait de dire et sourit:

-Vous pensez à votre anniversaire ce soir?

-Oui, je me demande ce que Mycroft m'a préparé;

-Sujet ennuyeux, lança Sherlock en reniflant de dédain.

-Sherlock ça suffit! Désolé Greg, on sait que ce n'est pas le fort de notre tête de mule ce genre de choses.

-Ce n'est rien, aujourd'hui rien ne peut me mettre en colère, même pas ce petit con.

Greg et John se mirent à rire alors que le détective leur lançait un regard noir. L'inspecteur lui tira la langue avec malice et partit voir Donovan qui lui faisait signe.

* * *

Mycroft se mit derrière les fourneaux et commença à préparer le plat préférer de Greg. Il trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour avoir un enfant, puisque leur mariage était prévu six mois plus tard. D'ici là ils auraient le temps de prendre leurs marques en tant que parents et de préparer le mariage en même temps sans être débordé. De plus Mycroft avait lui aussi envie d'être père, et à 42 ans il trouvait qu'il était largement temps de sauter le pas. Gregory était un peu plus jeune, il n'avait que 38 ans, mais il était tout de même temps d'avoir un bébé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mycroft avait choisit l'adoption car il ne voulait pas faire appel à une mère porteuse en lui donnant de son sperme et qu'ensuite Greg le prenne mal. Au moins leur enfant n'était biologiquement à aucun des deux, ça facilitait tout. Mycroft termina sa recette et la mit dans le four, Gregory n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Il monta vérifier que le bébé dormait et passa ensuite dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide il fit couler un bain à la noix de coco pour son fiancé, sachant que ce dernier adorait ce parfum. Il enfila ensuite le costume que Gregory adorait, ce soir il faisait la totale.

Une fois la baignoire remplie et l'eau coupée, Mycroft descendit préparer la table. Une nappe propre, un vase avec quelques roses rouges, une bougie au centre et le service en porcelaine. Il déboucha une bouteille de vin et la laissa tranquillement décanter. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais Mycroft était extrêmement nerveux à l'idée que Gregory n'apprécie pas la surprise et qu'il lui reproche d'avoir fait tout ça en cachette. Car oui, il savait que le processus d'adoption était une étape importante pour les deux parents et il ne voulait pas que son fiancé se sente trahi ou lésé. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

* * *

Gregory entra dans la maison et lança joyeusement:

-Je suis rentré chéri.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, se câlinant un peu. Mycroft sourit et demanda avec une tendresse qu'il ne montrait qu'à Gregory:

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, Sherlock a bien essayé de râler et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour me contrarier mais ça n'a rien fait. Aujourd'hui je ne m'offusquais même pas qu'il m'appelle par tous les prénoms sauf par le mien.

-Bien, alors en attendant que le repas soit prêt je te propose de te détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

-Mmmh vous me gâtez monsieur Holmes.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour vous monsieur Lestrade.

Les amoureux échangèrent un sourire complice et Gregory recula pour monter dans la salle de bain. Mycroft l'entendit entrer dans l'eau et soupirer d'aise, il en profita donc pour changer silencieusement le bébé, lui donner une rasade de biberon et refermer la porte une fois que le petit était rendormit. Il descendit vérifier la cuisson de son plat avec le cœur qui battait la chamade, pourvus que tout fonctionne comme il avait prévu.

* * *

Gregory resta un moment dans l'eau, profitant de la détente que ça lui procurait. Mycroft avait beau paraître froid et insensible envers les autres, lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Gregory se sentait très chanceux de l'avoir pour partager sa vie, car en réalité Mycroft était doux, attentionné, tendre et très généreux. L'argent n'avait jamais compté aux yeux de l'inspecteur, et il était toujours un peu gêné quand Mycroft lui faisait des cadeaux qu'il savait hors de prix. Lestrade espérait d'ailleurs que ce soir il n'allait pas avoir droit à un cadeau qui coûtait les yeux de la tête, il était simple et voulait des choses simples. Au bout d'un moment il sortit de l'eau, l'odeur qui montait de la cuisine lui rappelait à quel point il avait faim et il voulait absolument voir son fiancé. Il se sécha, enfila des vêtements propres et descendit. Il sourit tendrement en voyant Mycroft qui baissait le four et qui apportait l'apéritif à table.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et d'un même mouvement ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser. L'étreinte dura un moment et devint de plus en plus passionnée. Mycroft se força à reculer même si il aimait beaucoup:

-Un peu de calme inspecteur, gardons cela pour le dessert.

Ils se mirent à rire et Mycroft déboucha une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion. Il en servit deux coupes et ils trinquèrent en l'honneur de Greg. Mycroft était vraiment nerveux, il avait hâte que le dessert arrive pour pouvoir « donner » le cadeau. Ils prirent donc l'apéritif tout en discutant de leurs journées respectives. Gregory regarda les beaux yeux de Mycroft:

-Et toi tu as fait quoi de ta journée mon chéri?

-Bah j'ai préparé la soirée, je voulais que tout soit parfait.

-C'est vraiment adorable, j'espère que tu n'en a pas trop fait. Tu sais à quel point je suis simple.

-Je sais mon ange ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien comprit que tu n'aimait pas que je te fasse des cadeaux trop chers. Maintenant je suis plus raisonnable.

-C'est vrai oui. En tout cas ta présence me suffit, c'est déjà un énorme cadeau pour moi car je t'aime.

-Je t'aime tellement moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à manger. Gregory hocha la tête:

-C'est délicieux, tu cache vraiment bien tes talents de cuisinier.

-Merci, c'est vrai je suis gourmand et j'adore les pâtisseries, mais je sais cuisiner plein d'autres choses.

-Je sais oui, moi je ne serai pas capable de faire la moitié.

-Arrête de te sous-estimer, tu sais très bien que si tu peux.

Ils finirent de manger et Mycroft inspira un grand coup:

-Bon je vais chercher ton cadeau reste assis ok?

-Ouai ça marche.

Mycroft monta à l'étage et prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Doucement il descendit les escaliers avec précautions et arriva dans le couloir. Le cœur de Mycroft battait à tout rompre, c'était l'instant décisif.

* * *

Gregory tourna la tête en entendant Mycroft arriver. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant en voyant ce que Mycroft lui apportait. Le policier sentit des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues, c'était un rêve, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, il n'en revenait vraiment pas. Il tendit doucement la main vers Mycroft qui tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé, il demanda en bafouillant:

-C'est…

-Oui c'est notre bébé. Je voulais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire.

-C'est merveilleux, merci mon amour.

Gregory se leva lentement, il était sur un nuage. L'inspecteur n'en revenait pas, ce n'était même plus une surprise, c'était au-delà d'un simple cadeau. Il s'approcha et serra doucement ce magnifique duo dans ses bras, il avait peur qu'en les serrant dans ses bras ils disparaissent comme un rêve. Gregory était au comble de l'émotion, il était plus amoureux que jamais de son fiancé qui réalisait son ultime rêve. L'inspecteur était comblé, ils allaient se marier et maintenant ils avaient un enfant. Il demanda doucement:

-C'est un garçon ou une fille?

-Un garçon, il n'a pas encore de prénom officiel pour l'instant.

-Il a quel âge?

-Il a deux semaines, la mère a accouché sous X et l'a abandonné, à la maternité ils ont été obligés de lui donner un nom donc ils l'ont appelé Charles mais nous pouvons changer, ça fait partit de nos droits de parents mais je voulais choisir avec toi.

-C'est adorable. Alors un prénom qui va bien avec Holmes…

-Je ne sais pas, nos parents nous ont donné des prénoms bizarres avec mon frère alors je crois que je vais te laisser choisir un nom normal.

Gregory sourit:

-J'aime bien moi Mycroft, je trouve ça très beau. Hum… Mark? Andrew? Ian? Thomas?

-Que de choix… j'aime aussi Noah ou Freddie. Phillip? Alan?

-Alors disons Feddie Thomas Alan Holmes comme nom complet c'est bien non?

-Si c'est très bien. Très bons choix chéri. Tu veux le porter un peu?

-Oui avec plaisir.

Gregory prit Noah avec beaucoup de délicatesse et caressa sa petite joue rebondie. Il était totalement sous le charme. Mycroft les prit en photo et envoya un mail à son assistante pour qu'elle déclare à la mairie le nom complet de leur fils. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone et regarda sa petite famille, là il ne se sentait pas comme Mycroft Holmes du gouvernement, là il était juste Mycroft l'homme amoureux et père de famille. Il lança avec un petit sourire:

-Tu veux voir la chambre de Noah?

-Avec plaisir oui.

Mycroft emmena son fiancé à l'étage et ouvrit la porte. Les murs étaient peint avec des couleurs pastels bleues et vertes, de beaux petits meubles en bois, des peluches, des jouets. Greg pleurait de joie, même dans ses rêves les plus fous ils n'auraient pas imaginer scène plus parfaite. Mycroft passa un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé:

-Alors ça te plaît?

-Oui c'est magnifique. Petit cachottier, c'est absolument merveilleux. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer de plus bel anniversaire!

-Tant mieux, tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'avais la trouille que Noah se mette à pleurer et que tu découvre le pot aux roses! Et surtout j'avais très peur que tu prenne mal le fait que je prépare tout dans le secret.

-Alors rassure toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, tu as très bien fait. Ça je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas.

Les deux hommes remarquèrent que le petit s'était endormi. Ils le couchèrent et allèrent dans leur propre chambre.

* * *

Mycroft embrassa Gregory se sentant vraiment rassuré que tout se soit si bien passé. Cette nuit-là les deux hommes firent l'amour tendrement et silencieusement, pour la première fois ils devaient faire attention à ne pas réveiller Noah. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Tout semblait se mettre parfaitement en place pour eux et un nouveau défi les attendait: être de bons parents. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient y arriver car ils se complétaient et ainsi avaient une bonne harmonie, mais là ils avaient vraiment hâte de voir chaque nouvelle journée commencer avec un fiancé et un enfant à leur côté. Cette pensée les amena doucement dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
